10 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (85) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 2. Stealth) (12) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 10.55 Domosfera - magazyn 11.15 Przyspieszenia - ukryci zabójcy pilotów (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu 12.45 Klan (241) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap 13.20 Żniwa na wulkanie - reportaż 13.50 Nowa szkoła - program o reformie edukacji 14.00 Więcej czy lepiej (1) - program edukacyjny 14.15 Polska znana i mniej znana - program edukacyjny 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Pikantny placek pani Tell - widowisko dla młodzieży 14.45 Dzieło - arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (934) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Andrea Bocelli - transmisja koncertu galowego z sali Teatru Wielkiego w Łodzi 20.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.00 Szklana pułapka 3 (Die Hard 3: With a Vengeance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Bruce Willis, Jeremy Irons, Samuel L. Jackson, Graham Greene (123 min) 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.40 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.50 Nocne rozmowy: Czy jesteśmy molestowani seksualnie? - magazyn publicystyczny 00.45 Barwy nocy (Color of Night) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Richard Rush, wyk. Bruce Willis, Jane March, Lesley Ann Waren, Scott Bakula (135 min) 03.00 Otwarte karty (Showdown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Robert Radler, wyk. Billy Blanks, Kenn Scott, Ken McLeod, Patrick Kilpatrick (95 min) 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Jest jak jest (18/19): Weselna kinder - niespodzianka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wojciech Alaborski, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (28 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (4/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (132,133): Pamiątka rodzinna, Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 19.55 Dańca marzenia na zamówienie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Dolores (Dolores Claiborne) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Kathy Bates, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Judy Parfiu, Christopher Plummer (126 min) 00.10 Graj piękny cyganie - III międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek '99 (stereo) 01.05 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (10/13) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (42 min) 01.50 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (10/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Zinberg, wyk. Sherman Hemsley, Alex Datcher, Bianka Lawson, Dorien Wilson (22 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (106): Koncesja - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Drynda - program dla dzieci 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 10.30 Premierzy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.05 Święto Polonii fińskiej - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 11.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 11.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Doktor Murek (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (59 min) 13.10 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki i Pieśni Ludowej Młodych - Eurofolk '99 - koncert galowy (2) (powt.) 13.55 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 5 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda: Wikingowie - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 17.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (106): Koncesja - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 20.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Doktor Murek (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciesielska, Jolanta Hanisz (64 min) (powt.) 22.35 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.20 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (106): Koncesja - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 02.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 Doktor Murek (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (64 min) (powt.) 04.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.00 Tuzin z Wałami - czyli Jubileusz Wały Jagielońskie: Wspomnienia (1) (powt.) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (ost.) - serial animowany 07.30 Rysujemy z Donem (18/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.45 Zegarek Bernarda (1/17) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Kultura 09.00 Seniora (36,37) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Królowa Bona (11/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski 11.20 Fizyka na wesoło (8/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.35 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.45 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.10 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 13.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - V etap 15.15 Drynda 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Rysujemy z Donem (18/22) - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Zegarek Bernarda (1/17) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (36,37) - telenowela 21.00 Kultura 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Idol - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Żukowska, Jerzy Kamas, Tadeusz Huk (90 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Reportaż 08.10 Obok nas - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Kultura 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Królowa Bona (11/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski 11.20 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.35 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.45 (WP) Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 13.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Reportaż 14.15 (WP) Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - V etap 15.15 (WP) Drynda 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 16.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 19.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Kultura 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Idol - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Żukowska, Jerzy Kamas, Tadeusz Huk (90 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (91) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (36) - serial animowany 08.30 Tarzan (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (49) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 11.30 F/X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Cameron Daddo, Kevin Dobson, Carrie-Anne Moss (45 min) 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (6) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (74) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Disco Polo Live (186) - program muzyczny 20.00 13 Posterunek (23): Bal sylwestrowy - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Graczykowie (2): Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Joanna Brodzik (24 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.05 Lawina (Avalanche) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Michael Gross, Deanna Miligan, David Hasselhoff, Myles Ferguson (87 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Różowa landrynka 23.45 Super Express TV 00.00 Błękitne widmo (Eternal Evil/The Blue Man) - horror, Kanada/USA 1985, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Winston Rekert, Karen Black, John Novak, Andrew Bednarski (85 min) 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (27) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (powt.) 09.00 Zorro (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (15) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (16) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (15) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (53) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (53) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (14) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Zorro (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (43 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (51) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (2) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (45 min) 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Motowiadomości - program motoryzacyjny 22.35 Po drugiej stronie prawa (Tales of the Wild 5 - The Other Side of the Law) - western, Francja/Kanada 1994, reż. Gilles Carle, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Yves Renier, Xavier Deluc, Marc de Jonge (91 min) 00.10 Kot (Le chat) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1971, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Simone Signoret, Jean Gabin, Annie Cordy (80 min) 01.20 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.20 Piosenka na życzenie 03.20 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (103) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (53) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (190) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (80) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (8) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy (5) - teleturniej 21.00 Kayah - Bregović - koncert 22.15 Dziewięć i pół tygodnia (9 1/2 Weeks) - film erotyczny, USA 1986, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Kim Basinger, Margaret Whitton, Karen Young (112 min) 00.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.00 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (6) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Ava Fabian, Herve Guillon, Janine A.Stillo, Darcy Demoss (90 min) 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -00.20 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Prywatna szkoła (Private School) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Noel Black, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Betsy Russell, Matthew Modine, Michael Zorek (84 min) 21.35 Głos serca (Voice of the Heart) (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, James Brolin, Victoria Tennant, Honor Blackman (50 min) 22.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.45 Tożsamość sprawcy (Positive I.D.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Andy Anderson, wyk. Stephanie Rascoe, John Davies, Steve Fromholtz, Laura Lane (90 min) 00.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 01.35 Kameleon - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 02.25 Wyspa Pascalego (Pascali's Island) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1988, reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Charles Dance, Helen Mirren, George Murcell (100 min) 04.05 Tożsamość sprawcy (Positive I.D.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Andy Anderson, wyk. Stephanie Rascoe, John Davies, Steve Fromholtz, Laura Lane (90 min) (powt.) Nasza TV 07.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (62) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (9) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (10) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (10) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (63) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Prywatna szkoła (Private School) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Noel Black, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Betsy Russell, Matthew Modine, Michael Zorek (84 min) 21.35 Głos serca (Voice of the Heart) (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, James Brolin, Victoria Tennant, Honor Blackman (50 min) 22.30 Bez trzymanki (Straight up) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry Ciccoritti 22.55 Mordercy, gangsterzy i szaleńcy. Hollywood - zagadki kryminalne (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1992, reż. Nick Bougas 23.25 Kieszonkowcy (Thick as Thieves) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Steve DiMarco, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Carolyn Dunn, Amber-Lea Weston, Karl Pruner (87 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu HBO 04.25 Romantyczni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Ignacy Gogolewski, M. Leśniewska, Władysław Hańcza (90 min) 05.55 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 06.40 Równina Serengeti - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.35 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash (90 min) 09.10 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Susan Barnes (80 min) 10.40 Doktor Judym - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Jan Englert, Anna Nehrebecka, Jerzy Kamas, Henryk Bąk (89 min) 12.15 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia. Nowe wyzwanie (To Sir With Love 2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bogdanovich, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Fernando Lopez, Daniel J. Travanti, Judy Geeson (88 min) 13.50 Apokalipsa (Omega Doom) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Tina Cote, Anna Katerina, Shanon Whiry (80 min) 15.15 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 16.50 Kiedy byliśmy królami (When We Were Kings) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996, reż. Leon Gast, wyk. Muhammad Ali, George Foreman, Don King, James Brown, BB King (83 min) 18.20 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englisfman Who Went...) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Colm Meaney, Ian Neice (92 min) 20.00 Ryzykanci (Double Team) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman, Mickey Rourke, Natacha Lindinger (89 min) 21.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Cop Land - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. James Mangold, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Ray Liotta, Robert De Niro, Sylvester Stallone (105 min) 23.50 Cichy zabójca Yakuza (Code Name: the Silencer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Talun Hsu, wyk. Robert Davi, Steven Bauer, Brigitte Nielsen, Sonny Chiba (91 min) 01.25 Kasyno życia (For Which He Stands) - film kryminalny, USA, reż. Nelson McCormick, wyk. William Forsythe, Maria Conchita Alonso, Robert Davi, Robert Constanzo (88 min) 03.00 Kiedy byliśmy królami (When We Were Kings) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996, reż. Leon Gast, wyk. Muhammad Ali, George Foreman, Don King, James Brown, BB King (83 min) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Bealous 7.00 Zinios, Orai 9.00 Filmas 12.00 Zinios 12.30 18's Hity 14.30 Panorama 15.00 Filmas 18.10 Zinios 19.00 KSA Aliaska 19.15 Filmas 22.00 Zinios 22.30 Filmas 25.00 Zinios 1.20 Programos pabaiga